Red Roses
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Daisuke hates Valentine's Day, Dark seems interested, Daisuke starts getting red roses...DarkDaisuke, requested by ainmegurl088! Please R&R WARNING Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**HD: hi! This is a 2 part Valentine story, requested by animegurl088**

**COH: Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Alvar: no own DN Angel!**

**Bea: thank Ra!

* * *

**

**Part 1**

There was only two days to Valentines Day. Daisuke groaned and buried his face in his folded arms. Only two weeks.

Daisuke had never really been a fan of the romantic holiday, but the rest of his class was, unfortunately. The girls giggled and blushed among themselves as they chatted and gossiped about who got them what and who they hoped got them something.

The guys boasted about who their Valentines were and talked about which girl they were going to send a present too and who they were going out with on the day.

Daisuke sighed and fiddled with his notebook. He was trying to think of something to sketch, to take his mind off the holiday. He chewed his pencil and thought hard. But all he came up with was…Dark…Dark…Dark…_DARK! _He snapped the book shut and shook the thought away.

He watched Riku and Risa argue over their dates and such. He blinked. He didn't see how he had a crush on either one; they were so…girly…

Daisuke started to think about the Phantom Thief. After finding a strange artefact the two were able to have separate bodies, and minds, something Daisuke was happy about since he had started to develop strong feelings for the thief, feelings he'd rather Dark didn't know about.

"Daisuke!" Riku's voice tore through his thoughts and looked up at the twin.

"Yes?" Daisuke blinked innocently at Riku who was glaring angrily down at him.

"You weren't listening were you?" Daisuke had the descents to look embarrassed.

"Sorry."

She shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

"You really should listen more and stop daydreaming." Daisuke nodded, his mind slowly slipping back to his thoughts.

"Riku sit down please." The teacher had finally turned up and Daisuke mentally thanked her. "Now today…."

* * *

Daisuke opened the door and slipped in. He was careful to not go to the kitchen were his mother surly was. After taking off his shoes he made his way to his room, avoiding his father and grandfather who were drinking tea in the lounge room.

His room had changed a lot since Dark got his body. There were now two beds, one on either side of the room, and most of Daisuke's paintings were hung up on his side, while Dark had some of the paintings he stole hung up on his side.

Daisuke peeked in to make sure Dark wasn't there, the thief didn't seem to be in sight so Daisuke made his way to his desk, taking out his homework. He was stuck on a math problem when the door to his room was thrown open.

Glancing over his shoulder he inwardly winced when he saw it was Dark.

"Hey Daisuke!" Dark ruffled his ex-hosts vibrant red hair while Daisuke squirmed in discomfort.

"Hi Dark…" He pushed any thoughts of the thief from his mind and willed the blush away that rose on his cheeks.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Daisuke's heart beat faster, pounding in his ears. _'Calm down Daisuke.' _"Yes?"

Dark flopped gracefully onto the couch and looked at Daisuke carefully. "What is 'Valentine's Day'?"

"It's a holiday," Daisuke swallowed hard and didn't look at Dark directly, "a…romantic holiday, we're you give the person you like a present and tell them you…love them…" His voice was higher than usual and he cursed himself mentally.

"Right…." Dark seemed to be considering this, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "What kind of stuff?"

"Flowers, chocolates, jewellery, toys, just romantic stuff." Daisuke had turned back to his math problems, finding them more interesting.

"Hmmm…." Dark was quiet and Daisuke was glad, trying his best to ignore the thief. "I need to go." Daisuke opened his mouth and turned but Dark was already gone.

"Ok…"

"Daisuke, Dark, dinner is ready!" Emko called. Daisuke abandoned his math and headed to the kitchen. "Where is Dark?"

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

Daisuke rolled over in his warm bed, sleep didn't come as he watched through the dark, Dark's bed, which was empty.

He wondered distantly what Dark was doing…_'He was asking a lot of questions about Valentine's day, maybe he likes someone'_…

He rolled over and sighed. "Most likely some girl…" He whispered, burying his head in his soft pillow and not seeing Dark slip in through the balcony window.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: sorry its sooo short!**

**COH: please don't hurt her. **

**Bea: I think you should**

**Alvar: Pwease review and the next chapter will be longer!**

**Cole: or not**

**HD: it will! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**COH: Happy Valentine's Day! Even though it's only the 9th. **

**HD: the next chapter will be posted on the 13th. **

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar! **


	2. Part 2

**HD: don't own!

* * *

**

**Part 2**

Daisuke rolled over and sighed. He wasn't yet ready to leave the warmth of his bed. From his position he could see that Dark's bed was empty.

'_Must have woken early…' _Daisuke thought absently, he couldn't think of a time when Dark had ever been up early…

Suddenly a fluffy, warm ball collided with his cheek. Daisuke looked into ruby eyes and smiled at Wiz, who beamed back.

"Good morning Wiz, are you hungry?" Wiz's stomach growled fiercely to his question. "Let's get some breakfast." Daisuke climbed out of the warmth and scooped up Wiz, heading to the kitchen.

Emiko was at the stove when they entered, a delicious aroma drifted towards them. "Good morning Dai!" She beamed, looking up from the scrambled eggs.

Daisuke's Dad and Grandfather were already seated at the table, along with Dark who had a satisfied smirk across his lips.

Daisuke greeted the family and sat in his seat beside Dark, placing Wiz on the table. The rabbit headed to Dark and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Oh Daisuke, before I forget, these are for you, someone left them on the steeps." Daisuke's Grandfather proceeded to pull out a dozen red roses, each perfect and dark in colour. He laid them in front of Daisuke, who had turned a deep shaded of crimson.

"OOH Daisuke's got a crush!" Emiko squealed, glomping the shocked teen. The others laughed as Daisuke prided his mother off of him.

"There's a note." Daisuke's father picked up the small card and handed it to Daisuke.

_To my beloved, _

_Happy Valentine's Day, these roses compare little to your beauty, for nothing can match your perfect looks, your smile, your hair, your eyes, your voice, your laugh…you…_

By the end of the letter Daisuke was redder than a sun burnt tomato. Emiko had tears in her eyes as she read over her son's shoulder.

"It's so sweet…" She got a far away dreamy look and absently wiped her eyes.

"This admire is very poetic." Daisuke's dad nodded, reading the note too. Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, but suddenly stopped.

"Is something burning?"

"MY EGGS!" Emiko jumped to her feet and ran to save the smoking breakfast.

But she was too late to save them and Daisuke realized he was going to be late. He grabbed an apple, his bag and jacket and racing for the door.

"Good bye!" He yelled over his shoulder.

He reached school as the bell signalled the start of class. Satoshi was waiting for the red head at the door, a smirk spread across his features as the red head approached, puffing from his run.

"Good morning Daisuke, just on time." Daisuke nodded to his friend and they walked together to class. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"Don't remind me." Daisuke groaned, rubbing his head.

"Still haven't told him?" Satoshi knew of Daisuke's crush on the Thief as the red-head knew of Satoshi's relationship with Krad.

"He wouldn't love me in that way…" Daisuke bowed his head so Satoshi wouldn't see the hurt in his ruby eyes.

"Don't be quick to judge." Satoshi stated in his knowing voice. Daisuke was about to question his friend but they had reached the classroom and they noted there was a large crowed in front of Daisuke's desk.

Startled the two friends pushed their way through only to find, a dozen perfect red roses on his desk, similar to the ones Daisuke's Grandfather had found on the steeps.

"Who are they from?" Risa asked her voice high with curiosity.

"Is there a note?" Seahara questioned.

Daisuke dumbly shook his head and picked up the roses. There was no note but there was no mistaking who had sent them.

"So Daisuke, care to explain?" Satoshi's smirk was back full force as he observed the stunned teen.

"This morning I got another dozen similar to these, it had a note saying it was from some admirer or something…"

Satoshi nodded slowly but didn't say anything further as the teacher arrived.

* * *

All through the day Daisuke kept finding single red roses, one in his bag, one in his locker, another in his desk and so on. He soon had nearly two dozen roses. Satoshi would always smirk whenever his caught sight of one on the roses.

When Daisuke arrived home he found another rose tapped to the door with another note.

_Not a garden of roses could compare to you_

Daisuke took the rose of the door and added it to his growing bunch.

"Dai-chan, how was school?" Emiko greeted her son happily as he came through the door. She saw the roses and her eyes brightened. "Did you find out who sent you all these roses?"

Daisuke shook his head and placed the roses he was caring down on a table, brushing his hands against his pants.

"Are you hungry? I made Valentine cookies!" Emiko produced a heart shaped plate piled with heart shaped cookies.

"Um…thanks…" Daisuke took a cookie and bite into it, the pink icing was sweet and left a strong taste.

"She got you with the food too?" Dark appeared as Emiko left, Wiz settled on his shoulder.

"Yea." Daisuke nodded, throwing the rest away, his mum was way too enthusiastic.

"I'm going out." Daisuke just realized that Dark was dressed in his thieving outfit. He distantly remembered he was supposed to be stealing something. "I'll be back late." He ruffled Daisuke's hair, who pouted and headed out.

Daisuke headed to their room and collapsed on his bed. He rolled over and pulled out his laptop from under his bed. He signed into instant messenger.

**SilentHeartBreak has signed in. **

**LastArtist: **Hey

**SilentHeartBreak: **hey, what are you doing?

**LastArtist: **finishing off Krad's present, I finally got him out of the house to finish.

**SilentHeartBreak: **let me guess, a painting?

**LastArtist: **who did you know?

**SilentHeartBreak: **I got another rose and message.

**LastArtist: **Same person?

**SilentHeartBreak: **Yep. I wonder who it is.

**LastArtist: **hmm…Oh Damn! Krad is back, I have to go. See you at school.

**SilentHeartBreak: **bye.

**LastArtist has signed out. **

**Black-Clouded-Soul has signed in.**

**SilentHeartBeat: **hello. Who is this?

**Black-Clouded-Soul: **the one who gave you the roses.

**SilentHeartBreak: **who are you? How did you get all those roses in my bag and locker and stuff?

**Black-Clouded-Soul: **I'm just…skilled…

**SilentHeartBreak: **Who are you?

**Black-Clouded-Soul: **who ever you want me to be…

**SilentHeartBreak: **….That was cheesy.

**Black-Clouded-Soul: **But romantic.

**SilentHeartBreak: **I guess…

**Black-Clouded-Soul: **I need to go, tomorrow I'll be waiting by the fountain with a red rose, that is if you want to meet me…

**SilentHeartBreak: **when?

**Black-Clouded-Soul: **four…

**Black-Clouded-Soul has signed out.**

Daisuke stared at the screen. He was going to meet his 'secret admirer'. He felt giddy; his stomach was knotted and twisted with the grip of fear and nerves. He wanted it to be Dark, but he knew it wouldn't be, Dark didn't know how to work the computer, did he…

Daisuke had never seen him use one before, he shook his head, but it was just hopeful thinking.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, the sky was a perfect blue; the breeze was warm and sweet with the tingling scent of flowers and love. Yes it was Valentine's Day.

Daisuke felt a lot more exciting then he did on most Valentine's Days. He was out and dressed before his alarm rung. He ate a breakfast of heart shaped pancakes, Emiko even made pink syrup, how Daisuke wasn't sure…

His mystery admirer had sent him another dozen roses with another note.

_See you at four._

Satoshi was smirking at Daisuke's happy mood through school, as it was very rare to find the red head excited.

Finally school ended and Satoshi walked Daisuke home.

"So what did Krad get you?" It was the only time Daisuke was able to ask the last Hikari about his angel boyfriend.

Satoshi answered with a shrug. "He said he won't tell me till tonight." Daisuke nodded.

They turned the corner to the Niwa home and again there was another rose tapped to the door.

"So you still are going to meet him?" Daisuke nodded to Satoshi's question, his stomach was tight with nerves. "Tell me about it tomorrow."

Satoshi left Daisuke standing on his porch holding the single rose.

'_3:54 I should go…' _Daisuke flattened his red hair back against his head and headed out the door.

He wore casual jeans and a dark blue shirt that fitted his slim form perfectly. He wore a denim jacket over the outfit, at Emiko's request. He was nearing the fountain when, a fat wet droplet landed on his hand.

"What the…" A down pour followed, drenching him in seconds, Daisuke yelped and covered his face, running towards the fountain.

Due to his arms Daisuke wasn't able to see in front of him, he found himself colliding with a tall form. Daisuke fell back and landed in a puddle, his arms dropping to save him from injury.

"Are you ok?" A hand stretched out towards Daisuke, who took it gratefully. Water dripped off his nose and he shivered. The hand was warm, holding his smaller one, the thumb brushing over his knuckles.

"I'm fine…" Any more words that Daisuke was about to say rolled off his tongue and was lost in the rain. Under a dark hat stared familiar dark amethyst eyes, there was no doubting it, it was Dark Mousy. "Dark what are you doing here?"

Daisuke got a look at the rest of Dark; he wore dressy black trousers and a button down dress shirt, white, with a black jacket and the black hat that concealed his wild purple hair. Daisuke had to admit he looked good, well he always looked good…

"I came here to meet my Valentine." Dark smirked in his cocky manner.

"Oh…" Daisuke felt his heart tear; he felt the coldness replace the warm excitement that had once filled him. "Are they here yet?"

"Yes." Daisuke expected Dark to walk past him, most likely to some thin blonde or…Risa…

But Dark didn't move, his eyes glittered with the look he got when he saw something he liked.

"Who is it?" Daisuke was confused, if Dark's date was here, wouldn't he be going to them, not standing and talking to Daisuke?

Dark didn't answer; he just shook his head in an amused way and pulled, from the pocket of his jacket, a perfect red rose that was deep in colour, identical to the ones Daisuke had received.

"You Daisuke Niwa." He held out the rose, the rain falling onto the smooth petals, rolling down like tears, dripping onto Dark's hand.

Daisuke stared, the words didn't reach him, and he couldn't understand why Dark was holding a rose, which was exactly like the ones he'd received, to him.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked up, eyes questioning. Dark sighed but didn't drop his hand.

"All along Daisuke, I'd loved you, your smile, your laugh, your voice, your touch, I hated it when I was only a presence in your mind, I couldn't touch you, couldn't stare into your ruby eyes, but when I was realised I was so happy but I realized that you wouldn't like me in the way I love you. When I heard about this Valentine's Day I knew it was the opportunity to tell you, but I was nervous so I started sending you roses, red ones to match your eyes and hair, you were so excited when I told you to meet me that I thought I could stand a chance…Daisuke I love you."

Daisuke's eyes brimmed with tears; his throat was too tight to speak. In one fluid movement he wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, burring his face in Dark's wet chest.

Dark blinked and beamed, wrapping his arms around Daisuke.

"I love you too Dark." Daisuke's voice was a light whisper in Dark's ear, tickling the soft flesh. After a long pause Dark pulled away staring into Daisuke's ruby eyes.

Dark's hand cupped Daisuke's cheek and pulled him in, brushing his lips against Daisuke's wet ones. Their lips pulled together and the kiss was deepened as Dark slipped his tongue past Daisuke's lips and tasted the warm sweet taste that was all Daisuke.

Neither noticed nor cared as the rain thinned and stopped, the sun slowly climbing out of the clouds and bathing the world once more in its warm rays. In front of the fountain Daisuke and Dark sheared their first kiss, the red rose fell onto the path, wet with rain but still a rich colour, which could never match the eyes of Daisuke, Phantom thief Dark Mousy's greatest treasure…

**FIN!

* * *

**

**HD: that was SO FLUFFY!**

**COH: and cute!**

**Bea: -gagging on over dose of fluff- do another story so fluffy and I'll choke you in your sleep Hikari!**

**Cole: thank Ra it's over!**

**Alvar: sooo CUTE!**

**HD: you all better review nicely because I only just made this deadline and had to cut down my homework which is due soon! **

**COH: so please review and lots of thanks to those who did!

* * *

**

BINGOWASHISNAME-O: thanks for the review! Thanks a lot! I am planning to write another DN Angel story soon! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Shannon-aka-Sesshy: Thanks for the review! Sorry I updated on the 13th, hopefully you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Alvar: and thanks to the signed reviewers! **

**HD: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Alvar, Cole and Bea! **


End file.
